


not there yet (someday maybe)

by Tzi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzi/pseuds/Tzi
Summary: “I’ll give you a lift, anywhere you wanna go.”





	not there yet (someday maybe)

“I’ll give you a lift, anywhere you wanna go.”

And Aziraphale wants, oh how _he wants_. He can hear what Crowley’s actually saying, hiding underneath the gentle tone, what he’s been saying all this time for years and years and _years._ Long before Aziraphale himself knew what he wanted, Crowley was there offering it up like a single, perfect apple.

But the thought of reaching out to take it fills him up with fears both real and petty, with _what if they find out (it’s already too much if they find out)_ , with _what if I’ve somehow managed to misread everything this whole time it would be so embarrassing_ , with _they’ll fire us both and we’ll never see each other again_ , with _they’ll kill us both and we’ll never see_ **_anything_ ** _again._ With _why is this so easy for him and not for me._ With _how come he can question everything he’s ever known just like that._

With _he’s too quick._

With _I can’t keep up._

Aziraphale isn’t ready.

And a memory, Crowley walking over and pulling the books out of the rubble and the sun coming up in his heart and filling him until he could burst.

(He’s scared he might never be ready, which he’s certain would be the worst outcome of all.)

He looks at his demon, sitting there in his fashionable car with his fashionable hair and his fashionable sunglasses and his stupid reckless thoughtful lovely face.

He hopes that one day he will be able to catch up. And that Crowley will still be there waiting for him when he finally does.

**Author's Note:**

> i am glad to see i am not the only one completely destroyed by that car scene please except my tiny humble contribution to the fandom


End file.
